


Bearable

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angry Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Overstimulation, Punishment, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: When Nora tries to take out the Nuka World raiders on her own, Gage makes his unhappiness clear to her.





	Bearable

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 15: Overstimulation

 

Nora pulled at the binds on her wrists, arching off the bed, twisting even as she knew the ropes wouldn’t break. Gage had tied them too well.

The bruise on her cheek made her face ache, a dull throbbing that she struggled to ignore. 

“You really thought you could just betray me?” Gage leaned against the dresser in her quarters, or at least the quarters that had been hers.

“I wasn’t going to hurt you.” 

“Not hurt me, just destroy everything I built? Everything I gave to you? Just going to burn that shit to the ground, huh?”

“They’re raiders.”

“I’m a raider!” His fist slammed against his chest, his armor already off and near the door. He stopped, took a deep breath, then shook his head. “I’m a raider, Nora. So were you while you’ve been here.”

“You’re different. You’re not like them; you could be more.” 

Gage came over, his knee coming to rest on the bed, his fingers grasping her chin in a grip too tight. “I ain’t different. I’m just like them, just like all of ‘em. You like to think I’m different because you got some fucking hang-ups about raider life, but I ain’t.”

“You are. You aren’t bad like they-”

He put his hand over her mouth. “You think that just because I fuck you, I ain’t a raider? The problem is you see the world in raiders and good folks. You see it as raiders and fucking minutemen. Fuck that, though, because we are all the same. Your minutemen run on through the Commonwealth putting down anyone who disagrees with ‘em. How is that any different?” His fingers undid the buttons on her pants, his other hand still over her mouth to keep her silent. “You just like to think I’m different, that you’re different. Does that make you feel better? Make you feel like everything is okay because you know you’re on the good side? Guess what, though, we’re ain’t better. We’re exactly the same as those fuckers out there.” 

Nora squirmed beneath him, but he let go of her mouth and worked the pants off her hips. Her shoes were already abandoned somewhere, a rip in the shoulder of her tank top. When he’d found her headed out to kill Nisha, he’d wanted to stop her.

She hadn’t been keen to stop. They’d ended up trading blows, both holding back, but he’d won. She hadn’t realized just how strong he was, hadn’t ever faced off against him before. She’d even raised her gun at one point, but she couldn’t pull the trigger. No matter what he did, she couldn’t end him. Her hesitation had cost her, and one backhand had put her down.

She’d woken bound to the bed.

“What are you doing?” 

His hand slid up her stomach, drifting below her shirt, fingers spread out so he covered her entire rib cage. “Enjoying myself. You’ve really fucked up here, girl, and because of it, you’ve screwed up my night and maybe a hell of a lot more.” 

The touch of his hand was so familiar, she relaxed beneath it. How many nights had they screwed until the sun came up? How many days had they snuck off to some corner where he’d hoisted her up against a wall and taken her? Was he right? Had she just turned him into whatever she wanted him to be? 

“Untie me, then.”

He pulled his hand down and slipped it into her underwear. It made him lean forward, over her, so much like just the night before, when they’d both drank too much and had fallen into bed together. “Nah. Don’t think so.” 

His fingers rubbed on her clit, a hard stroke that seemed more punishment than pleasure. Even with that, she drew wet for him. The rough touch made her hips twist, made a broke whine leave her lips, but she only wanted him more. He shifted his hands to press two of his thick fingers into her, fast and hard. 

Nora gasped, her back arching up and off the bed. “Please, Gage, just let me go. We’ll do this right.”

Gage fucked her with his fingers, not giving her a moment of rest, of reprieve. “That was us before. You changed it, not me. You decided to fuck it up, not me.”

With every hard thrust of his fingers, her hips rose and her breath caught. He leaned in, but she didn’t get the kiss she wanted, the kiss she needed. Instead, he raked his teeth across her jaw.

Even as Nora screamed in her head that it was wrong, that she shouldn’t enjoy it, he shoved her mercilessly toward a hard release. It wasn’t the nights when he eased her to orgasm, when he coaxed them from her, his lips against hers, his rough voice whispering filthy promises in her ears. This was the side of Gage she rarely saw, or maybe it was the side she chose to ignore, the one she pretended she didn’t know about. She’d see glimpses, but she’d told herself it wasn’t there.

Then again, with the way she responded to it, she was terrified whatever it was was inside her, too.

His name spilled from her lips as she came.

He pulled his fingers from her, then gripped her underwear and tugged them down her legs. 

Nora noticed none of it as her cunt tightened around nothing, as she rode out the orgasm. Her hands pulled at the binds mindlessly, but they didn’t give at all, the rope rubbing against her wrists. 

Gage moved back up beside her, gripped the neckline of her top, then pulled it down under her breast. He grasped her breast in a tight grip, fingers pressing into her, rougher than he’d ever been before. 

Still, the touch had her pressing up more into his palm. 

His dark chuckle heated her ear. “You see? Ain’t as innocent as you like to act.” 

His other hand snuck back between her thighs, pushing them apart to separate his fingers into a v and slide along each side of her clit.

Nora twisted her back, trying to knock off his touch, her body so sensitive it was nearly painful.

Gage used his weight to pin her down, his body trapping one leg and hip so his hand could still reach her cunt. “Ain’t going anywhere, Nora.”

“It’s too much.” 

“Too fucking bad. It was too much for me when you decided to turn on me, when you decided to throw away everything, but that didn’t stop you, huh?” He moved his hand fast, fingers tight so it was nearly a pinch. 

A whine left her, a plea for some sense of mercy, for something she knew Gage was in no mood to give. He only kept it up, only went harder until a cry heralded her coming a second time. Her breath stuttered, even drawing in air difficult. She’d never been the type of girl to have multiple orgasms, and he damned well knew it.

Normally they’d hold off, not getting her off until after him because even him thrusting inside her after she’d come was too much. 

It seemed Gage no longer cared about that. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered on a whine. 

“I doubt it. What? You figured you’d go up against Nuka World, one fucking woman, and that’d be it? You don’t talk to me, you don’t think about me, you just go off half-cocked on some stupid fucking plan that would have probably gotten you killed.” He shifted over her, his hand leaving her clit to fumble with his pants.

“You would have stopped me.”

“Yeah, I would have, because it was a stupid fucking plan. Case you’ve forgotten it, I know this place, I set this place up, and you would have been a corpse to decorate Nisha’s place if I hadn’t of stopped you.” His cock pressed against her cunt. “And I ain’t exactly looking for that to happen.”

Nora yanked at the binds as he ground his cock against her clit, the sensation causing her eyes to water, a whimper on her lips. “I couldn’t risk you.”

He paused, his cock still against her clit but unmoving. “What?”

“I knew I might not manage it, and I couldn’t risk you getting hurt, especially because if they knew you’d been in on it, they’d have killed you. I couldn’t let that happen.”

His lips pressed together, his body still. “You did something this stupid because you were worried about me?”

Nora nodded, squirming at the pressure of his cock against her. “It was only a matter of time before they turned against you, and I didn’t want to see that happen.” 

He released a heavy breath before leaning down, his forehead against hers. “You’ve always been too fucking soft, boss. This doesn’t get you out of trouble, though. You still should have talked to me first. I ain’t just someone who follows you around, ain’t just an extra gun for you. That shit stopped when we started fucking, when you decided to cozy on up to me.” His hips shifted forward as he filled her. “So even though it was sweet and really fucking stupid, I ain't letting you off that easy.”

A creak as she pulled on the bonds went along with a breathy whine. He stretched her, but that wasn’t was she felt. No, it was the way the drag of his cock against her walls had her tightening again against him. Worse, he leaned closer so his pelvis rubbed against her clit.

He reached above them and undid the rope with a hard tug. “So, to explain my feelings about it to you, I’m gonna fuck you, sweetheart, and you ain’t gonna enjoy it all that much. I know exactly how sensitive you are, how much you’re gonna squirm and plead, but it ain’t gonna matter. Then? Then you’ll sit your ass down and fucking talk to me. We clear?” He pulled back, then filled her again.

She twisted, and her hands pushed against his chest. Each drag of his cock inside her and each time his pelvis stroked her clit had a shuddering breath pulled from her. It didn’t feel good. It felt like a bruise being poked even as another orgasm started up. Worse? The knowledge he wouldn’t stop.

Gage didn’t make empty threats. If he said he’d fuck her through another orgasm, he’d damn well do it. Knowing that upped everything, had her fingers curling in against his chest.

Her lips moved, and it took a moment to realize she was speaking. Gage’s name fell from her lips like a prayer, repeated over and over as she gasped.

The third orgasm hit her hard. It didn’t fall over her in waves, didn’t feel like a release. It slammed into her, her lungs freezing. Because he didn’t stop, even as she tightened around his cock, she couldn’t catch her breath. She pulled in a gasping breath, but the movement of his cock pushed that orgasm on.

Gage released a deep groan as he emptied into her, the jerking of his cock once again setting off another crash of sensation through her.

Even as she pushed at his shoulders, he didn’t pull out, didn’t move away. He remained over her, inside her, his hand coming up to palm her cheek. “We’re in this together, boss. You got that?”

Nora nodded, too exhausted to argue, to do anything.

He leaned in and kissed the tears that had tracked down her face. “Now, since I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you rest a bit.” 

“A bit?” 

He twisted to kiss the tears on the other side of her face. “Yep. Just a bit, then we’ll have another talk.” 

“A talk, or more of that?”

Gage leaned up, his cock slipping from her and pulling a whine from her. “Well, guess that will depend on just how forthcoming you are this time.” He gathered her into his arm and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

And even if she should have felt angry, afraid, something, only contentment filled her. The realization that even when she’d pushed him away, when she’d tried to shoulder everything, when she’d done everything to stand on her own, she wasn’t really alone. No, no matter what she did, Gage was right there by her side.

It made the world just a bit more bearable. 

 


End file.
